Stronger
by Axelrocks
Summary: "I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago,but if Ed walked through those doors right now, breathing, and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell." She had thought she'd been rid of him for good, but the moment those words left her mouth, she had jinxed herself. Now, she was going to have to prove to herself that she was, indeed, stronger. AU after 3x09.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I have no business starting another story but the idea came to me while I was watching Suicide Kings and I knew I had to put it into writing. It was only supposed to be a one shot, but when I started writing it I could tell that it was going to be long and I decide to split it up into parts. Probably 3 or 4 at the most. Well, here's part one and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Oh, in the summary I said it was an AU of 3x09, but it's also an AU of 1x03 because a certain character does not die then.**

* * *

**Part One**

"I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago," Carol said not looking at the younger girl and continued to work on the box-turned-crib. "But if Ed walked through those doors right now, breathing, and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell."

"You would." Beth reassured vehemently as she rocked Judith in her arms.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered, but knew that she could hear her.

Beth hadn't known Carol back in the quarry days, back when she had cowered from her husband's hand and harsh words. The younger Greene had only known the older woman since they had stumbled on her farm, looking for her little girl.

Despite losing her baby girl, she had been stronger then, stronger than she had been in the quarry. Ed was gone, cast out by the rest of the group for having been caught beating her one night.

It had taken both Rick and Shane to drag his ass out of the tent. She watched from the tent, clutching her sides in pain. She wasn't sad to see the bastard go. Sophia clung close to her side and, even though it hurt, she wrapped an arm around her sobbing daughter and pulled her close.

Eventually the yelling and cursing had caused Daryl to come down from his own little campsite away from the others, they had just gotten back from getting Merle a few hours prior and he was now dealing with the fact his brother wasn't coming back.

"The hell is this?" He snapped at the two police officers as they struggled to drag the fat man away from his family. His eyes had flicked over to her and he must have seen the tears cascading down her face and the way she held herself, because he suddenly got angry.

With a growl, he lunged at the man on the ground and slammed him into the dirt.

"You fuckin' prick!" He snarled and slammed a fist into the man's cheek. Rick and Shane both took a step back, knowing not to get involved. "You like hittin' woman." Another punch and this time it was to the other side. "How do you like bein' hit?"

Repeatedly, Daryl laid blow after blow on the man's face and at the time, Carol had no idea why he had been so angry and violent. He didn't know her and he sure as hell didn't owe her a thing.

Several months later, while they were on the run after the farm, she had asked him about it and he told her that his dad had laid hands on his mother.

"No man does that to someone you're supposed to love." He admitted softly. She knew they must have been getting closer, because the Daryl from the quarry would have never admitted that.

That night had been the last time she had seen her husband. Daryl had rendered the man unconscious and had to be pulled from him, before he killed the guy. Rick and Shane had dragged his limp form into the back of one of the cars, drove away and dropped him off somewhere far. They had even threaten to kill him, if he had ever stepped foot in that camp again.

Carol had _not_ been sad to see him go.

"We're weak without him." Beth's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she moved to grab one of the towels hanging on the railing.

They were still talking about Daryl.

"We'll get through this, too. Tyreese and his friends seem capable." However, she hadn't actually talked to the large man and his group; she felt that they were good people. Well, Tyreese and Sasha, anyway.

"I'm pissed at him for leaving." The baby in her arms started to fuss, as if hearing of the man who had helped save her life being spoken about so harshly upset her.

"Don't be." Carol spoke and lined the walls of the crib to make it more comfortable for the baby. "Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that." She looked up and smiled at Judith. She needed something to distract her, to make her stop thinking of the man that had left his group. _Left her._

After placing the baby in the crib and cooing softly to her, she picked up the box with the words _Lil' Asskicker_ written on the side and moved to put her in Rick and Carl's cell. The patriarch of the Grimes family had asked for his daughter to be with him in the same cell and Carol had happily agreed.

It made her happy that the man so obviously cared and loved this child, even though there was a possibility she wasn't his.

"Carol!" Her name echoed off the prison walls and it startled her. "Carol!" Rick came rushing into the cellblock, eyes searching for her. When they finally spotted her coming out of his cell, she instantly could tell something was wrong.

"There's someone outside I think you'll want to see." His voice was grim and a shot of fear coursed through her body.

Was it Daryl? Had he come back? But Rick wouldn't look so upset if he had come back, unless...

She gasped. What if it was Daryl out there but...turned? Her feet remained glued to the cement. She couldn't see him like that. Couldn't see another person she loved turned into one of those _things._

Never again.

"Carol?" Rick questioned. "Come on." He read the emotions clearly seen on her face. "It's not Daryl, if that's what you're afraid of."

Relief washed through her, followed quickly by confusion. Who was out there that she needed to see? Everyone she knew and cared about in this world was right here, well except for one but Rick had assured her it wasn't him.

Suddenly, another wave a dread coursed through her blood, causing her to shiver. "No." She whispered.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Ed."

* * *

**Sorry, this is a little shorter than my usual stuff but this was the perfect place to end it. Please tell me what you think and yes, this will eventually turn into Caryl. I can't not write them! I probably won't update for several days since I have school, work and two other stories I need to work on so I'm going to apologize in advance for the little wait. And it _will_ only be a little wait. I promise. :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter seems really rushed. I can't write fight scenes that well and I was probably a little too eager to get to teh last part. The next chapter should be much better...for reasons. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Two**

Carol followed closely behind Rick and shielded her eyes from the bright sun when they stepped into the prison's yard. Her hands shook and she willed them to stop. She was about to come face to face with a man she thought she'd been rid of.

"Carol," Rick stopped and looked at her. "He's not your husband anymore, remember that." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do anything he says."

"I know," she said.

She wasn't the woman she was a year ago and she would show Ed that. No longer would he be able to tell her what to do. She had thirteen horrible years of that and no longer would he ever raise a hand to her.

They approached the gate and she finally laid eyes on the man she hated most in the world. He was pacing the gate, like an animal in a cage and when he saw her, he froze.

He was skinner, his hair had grown out and so had his beard. He was even uglier now.

He pressed himself to the chain link fence, his fingers gripping at the links and his eyes showed his relief. "You're alive?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, but instead of doing it to protect herself, she did it to show defiance. Her strength.

"I'm here, aren't I?" She snapped.

He jumped at the harshness of her tone. "Um, yeah."

It seemed he had gotten even stupider over the past nine months.

"Rick," she called to the man who had led her out there. "Let him in."

He gave her a slightly shocked look, but nodded his head and moved to unlock the door. Ed gave her a grateful smile. He was playing nice and she wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time and not ever again.

The former sheriff got a firm grip on Ed's bicep and began leading him up to Carol. Rick gave her a look that asked if she was sure about all this and she just gave him a nod in return.

"Let's keep him locked in one of the cells," she told her friend when they had finally reached her. "I don't want him anywhere near our family."

"What? You can't-" Ed began, but Rick jerked his arm hard.

"You're lucky we even let you in here."

She didn't even bother to give her _ex-husband_ a look and kept her steps even until they reached the other side of the yard, where the unlocking of another gate would lead them back to their cellblock.

Rick tossed her the keys and she unlocked the door. She held it open for them and moved to shut it again.

"Well, who is this?" Axel had found his way outside and was now looking between Ed and Rick with interest.

"Just a bad part of my past." Carol gave the convict a smile and moved to join him by his side. The man had become a friend to her since Daryl had left and she enjoyed his company. He was funny and clumsy, but she knew he meant well. She also knew that he had a bit of a crush on her. She'd thought it sweet, but made sure not to encourage him.

Suddenly there was a shot and the warm splash of blood covered her face.

"Carol!" Rick screamed her name.

More gunshots began to fill the air and she stood frozen. Axel, her friend, lay before her with blood streaming from his head.

He was dead.

She had been so close to him.

He had gotten shot in the head.

She had been so close to him.

He was dead.

She _could _have easily been him. She could have been killed.

Bullets flew past her, she felt as one flew past her ear and ruffled her hair. What the hell was going on? Who was shooting at them? Where was everyone?

Someone grabbed her by the arm and shook her. Rick's face loomed before her and words were coming out of his mouth, but she couldn't hear. Everything was fuzzy and her mind couldn't process what was going on.

Rick's voice finally came to her, almost like he was speaking to her from somewhere far away.

"Carol, take Ed and shield yourself behind that wall." He practically threw Ed in her direction. "I have to go get us some weapons. We're under attack!"

He didn't even make sure that she was safe behind that wall before he was racing inside. But when they did finally reach it to safety, someone grabbed her by the forearms and slammed her against the concrete wall. Her head had snapped back and hit the wall, now she was seeing stars.

"Finally, I got you by yourself you stupid bitch!" Ed spat and the grip on her arms tightened. "Now, you listen to me. Once this shitstorm is finished, you and Sophia are coming with me, you hear? There ain't no way I'm gonna stay in a prison with that man."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she hardened her gaze and looked at him.

"Well, did you hear me? Or have you gotten deaf in your old age?"

Nothing.

"You little whore!" He raised a hand, but before it made contact with her face, she grabbed it in mid air. He looked up at her with surprise and she would have smirked at the expression, but she used his surprise to drive her knee where it would hurt the most.

Ed howled and grabbed at himself. She clutched her right hand in a fist and punched him square in the nose. Blood sprayed everywhere and he fell on his ass.

"Listen here," she slammed a boot on his chest and he was thrown to the ground. "I'm not yours anymore, Ed Peletier. You don't own me and you never will again. I'm not your wife and you're not my husband." She put more weight on his chest and he began to gasp for air.

Rick came running around the way and skidded to a stop. One rifle was strapped to his back and another in his hands.

"Did he-?"

"I took care of it," she said grimly and walked over to get her rifle. She aimed it at the man on the ground. "Put your hands on me one more time and I _will _kill you. Do you understand me?"

Ed nodded vigorously, eyes full of fear.

_ If only Daryl could see me now_, she thought sadly to herself.

"Come on, Rick, let's go."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't have a weapon. Let him walk out there unarmed. He won't last long and nobody will mourn him." She didn't even look back at the man behind her. The number of gunshots had increased and she knew that the rest of her family was out here fighting. She would join them and worry about Ed later.

* * *

The whole prison yard was in chaos when her and Rick had run out guns blazing. There was someone shooting at them in the guard tower, but Maggie and Carl were busy shooting at him while remaining safe behind a barricade.

Rick had informed her that Hershel and Beth were inside the prison with Judith and Glenn was no where to be seen since he had run off earlier in one of their trucks. They were undermanned, but she knew they would be able to hold her own.

The former sheriff and her situated themselves behind two upturned picnic tables and shot at the men shooting at them from a truck on the other side of the fence. There was no way for sure to tell how many of the enemy there were, since they were in hiding, but she was sure she saw one of them go down after Rick had taken a turn shooting at them.

Carol peeked around the barricade, ready to shoot somewhere, but instead watched in horror as someone crashed a van through the gates. Ten minutes earlier, Rick, her and Ed had been standing in that same spot the large vehicle had burst through.

"What the hell?" Rick exclaimed. He had seen the van, too. "Shit!"

The van was open now and walkers poured from the doors. There once walker free prison yard was now being flooded with them.

She was glad she had locked the gates. It would have been suicide to try and shut them now. Bullets were still flying. Though, the bullets coming from the watchtower had ceased now Maggie and Carl focused their guns on the men beyond the fence.

It seemed like hours, but really was only a matter of minutes, when the sound of a vehicle starting up and driving away had them crawling from their safety. The Governor and his men had driven off. She wanted to cheer. They had successfully fought of the enemy and no one had gotten hurt.

But their victory was short lived when Rick suddenly let out a very loud, "Shit!" They all quickly turned to see what he was staring at and gasped.

Michonne, the newest member to their group, was in the yard and was quickly getting surrounded by walkers. The warrior woman could hold her own against them, but there was quickly becoming too many.

Rick ran to unlock the gate, the gun strapped over his shoulder banged against his back. They couldn't risk opening fire on they walkers. They were all to close to the fighting woman and they didn't want a chance of one of the bullets hitting her.

Carol rushed to join Rick, knowing she had to help the man. His hands fumbled as he fit the key in the lock and she kept her gaze on Michonne. She gasped when she saw a walker approaching the woman from behind and she was about to scream for her to watch out, but the words died in her throat when the walker behind her suddenly went down.

An arrow embedded in its skull.

She didn't even have to look over by the fence to see who had shot the arrow. There was only one person she knew who used them.

Daryl was back.

* * *

**Things should be more interesting now, don't you think? The Dixons are back! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next part. I didn't plan on writing this part so soon, but one day I just started typing and this is what came out of it. The next update will probably take a little longer than this one, since I have other stories to work on.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Three**

Carol didn't let herself get excited over the fact that Daryl was finally back. She had other things to worry about and that was one Ed Peletier. So, while Rick ran out to join his best friend, she went in the other direction to the man cowering behind the concrete wall.

"Typical," she snorted when she found Ed curled up in a ball with his hands covering his ears and back pressed against the wall.

What had she ever seen in this man? There were no redeeming qualities in him. Never had been. Had she been blind when she was younger?

She left him there and went to rejoin the group by the open gate. Rick, with Michonne, Merle and Daryl, had already entered the area and now Carl was safely locking the gate. Glenn had returned just as the Governor's men drove off and now was standing beside Maggie. Walkers still milled around the yard and she knew that later they would have to go out and take care of all of them.

Daryl's eyes sought hers, but she avoided them. Instead, she took a step towards Michonne, who was breathing heavily a little ways from Rick.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The woman looked at her with unreadable eyes and nodded. She moved on to Rick, but a quick glance over told her he was fine. She didn't even look at the Dixon brothers. Couldn't look at them. Not now.

She focused her attention to the couple behind her. Glenn didn't look happy to have the older Dixon there, but the guilt of not being there while they were being attacked kept him silent.

"Daryl," Rick spoke. "We'll allow your brother stay here, _for now._" His gaze shifted to Merle. "But if he causes any trouble, he has to go. Do you understand?"

Daryl nodded and glanced back at his brother, who wore a smirk on his face. "Ya ain't gotta worry about me, Officer Friendly, I'll behave."

Rick ignored the sarcastic manner of his words. "See that you do." Then he turned to face her. "Is everything alright, Carol? Do you need help getting him into a cell?" They both knew who the 'him' they were talking about.

"Yeah." She answered. "He's behind the wall. Cowering."

"Wait. Who?" Daryl stepped forward and looked between the two. "Who are ya talkin' about?"

_ If you had been here, then you would have known!_ She wanted to snap, but kept her mouth shut instead.

The former sheriff looked at her, asking with his eyes if it was okay to tell him. She shrugged.

"Ed."

* * *

Daryl saw red when Rick told him who had stumbled onto the prison. Fuckin' Ed Peletier. He had thought them rid of the bastard after he had kicked his ass and Shane and Rick had dragged him from camp.

Turned out he was wrong.

"The hell he doin' here?" He growled.

"Carol let him in," Rick answered.

"What?" He looked at the woman in front of him in disbelief. "Why?" The bastard had beaten her and caused her life to be hell, yet she had decided to let his ass inside.

_ Well, look at ya,_ a voice in his head spoke. _Ya thought yourself rid of Merle. Thought yourself free of him, but the first chance ya got ya left with him and didn't think twice about the family ya got here._

But he had thought Carol was stronger than that, stronger than him. He thought he would have told the prick to go to hell and turn her back on him. He supposed he was wrong. Again.

Carol didn't even turn around to look at him; she just kept walking with Rick right behind her. That was another thing he was wrong about. He had thought she would have welcomed him back with open arms. Instead, she wouldn't even look at him.

"I can help handle him, if ya need it." Daryl called out. All he wanted was for her to look at him so he could see those beautiful blue eyes, but Rick was the only one who turned.

"It's okay, we got it. Take your brother inside and get him situated in a cell." He glanced over at the young couple still huddled together. "And make sure it's far away from Glenn and Maggie."

"Come on, baby bro." Merle's good hand gripped his shoulder. "Time to show me which one of them cells I'm gonna be callin' home."

Daryl didn't respond and continued to watch Carol and Rick walk to the wall she had said Ed was hiding behind. He wanted to see the bastard. To make sure that this wasn't all a nightmare and he'd wake up in his cell with Carol talking and smiling at him again.

"So, which one do ya have the hots for?" Merle's raspy voice had him tearing his gaze away from the two figures. "Office Friendly or that woman?"

"Shut up," he growled and began walking towards their cellblock.

"Hey, I'm jus' curious," Merle jogged to catch up with him. "The way you was starin' after them, I had to figure ya wanna fuck on of 'em. Please tell me it's the woman. I wouldn't mind havin' a go with her. Did ya see the way her ass filled out them pa-"

Daryl whirled at him so fast; he nearly tripped over his feet. "I said shut the fuck up!"

Instead of getting angry with his brother, Merle seemed to be pleased and smirked. "So, it _is_ the woman. I knew ya wanted to come back here for a reason, little brother. And I gotta say she is one damn good reason." He rubbed at his chin. "I have to say, though, she looks mighty familiar."

Of course, Merle wouldn't have recognized her since he had been high most of the time they had been at the quarry.

"She's from the original group," he mumbled and continued walking.

"That's right!" Merle snapped his fingers. "She's the one who had that bastard of a husband and that little blonde girl was her daughter."

Daryl winced at the mention of Sophia.

"How's that husband of hers takin' to ya moonin' over her?"

_ Don't know_, he wanted to say. _But he'll know soon enough once I give him a visit._ A visit which he would be using his fists. The asshole shouldn't even be here with his family. With Carol. He should have been dead long ago.

"I bet he ain't taken too kindly to it," Merle continued.

"He's been gone for nine months. He jus' found his way back to the group today, I guess." Daryl finally informed him. "He got kicked out the night ya got your ass handcuffed to that roof and we hadn't seen him since."

"Hmm, interestin'. Why'd he get kicked out, huh?"

"He beat his wife one too many times." Daryl didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well, fuck. She should kill the bastard, instead of lettin' him in here."

"She's got her reasons, I suppose." He unlocked the door into their cellblock and held it open for his brother. "Now, pick a fuckin' cell and try not to cause any trouble."

"Oh come on, baby brother." Merle took a look around the cellblock. "Ya know me. Trouble is my fuckin' middle name."

Hershel crutched out of one of the cells, a stern expression on his face. "Son, I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down." A cry filled the block and the old man sighed. "Never mind, it seems you've woken the baby and we just got her to sleep."

Beth walked out of the cell, gently rocking a fussing baby in her arms. Merle's eye went wide. "Ya didn't tell me that your woman's daughter grew. She was jus' a scrawny thing the last time I saw her."

"That ain't So-," He couldn't bring herself to say her name. "That ain't her daughter. That's Beth. She's Hershel's daughter."

"I see. Is that her kid? She looks mighty young to have a baby of her own."

"Naw, it ain't her kid either. How about ya stop assumin' shit and pick a cell so I can finally get some rest."

"Jus' curious, bro." Merle chuckled. "And I already picked a cell."

"Which one?" He asked wearily.

"The one right next to yers, of course!"

* * *

"You know, Carol, Daryl is sorry for leaving," Rick said when he finally caught up to the woman in front of him.

"Huh. Did he tell you that in the five seconds you talked to him?" She didn't even look back at him.

"No, but I could just tell. You were the first person he looked for when we brought him and his brother up here."

"So?" She knew she was starting to sound bitchy, but she didn't care.

"Carol..."

"Look, Rick, I'm not mad at him, okay? I just...I don't know." She stopped with a sigh and faced him. "I know why he did it. Merle's his brother, I get it. But it hurt that he couldn't even come back to say good-bye." Tears threatened to spill, but she quickly blinked them back. "I'm not mad, I'm hurt, I guess. Does he really care so little for us?" _For me?_

"That's not fair, Carol, you know he cares."

She sighed again. "I know." She turned back around. "Can we talk about this later? Right now, we have to take care of this problem."

"Alright," Rick agreed. "I just don't want this to cause a rift between the two of you. He cares about you, probably more than anyone else in our group."

* * *

They found Ed in the same position Carol had left him in and Rick grabbed him by the arm. He went with them with no protests.

"We'll put him in the same cellblock Oscar and Axel were in," he said. "That way he won't bother us and you can decide what you want us to do to him."

She nodded and stayed a step behind them. Her thoughts were on Axel. Her friend who had been killed by the Governor. It could have so easily been her. If she had been killed, how would Daryl react? Beth had said he hadn't really said much when she was lost in the tombs and they all thought her dead, but she could tell he had been hurting.

"I'm all for letting him rot in there, but he is your husband-"

"_Ex_-husband." She corrected.

"Since he's your ex-husband, it's only right for you to decide what we do to him."

"I'm going to think about it." With everything he had done to her, she knew that he didn't deserve to get off easily.

She could see Ed stiffen in Rick's grip, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was finally learning that she wasn't a force to be reckoned with anymore.

* * *

**I hope I got all the characters right in this part. Carol may seem a little bitchy but she's still hurt about Daryl leaving and now she has Ed to worry about, so that doesn't put her in the grandest of moods. Don't worry, her and Daryl will talk it out and stuff. This story was only supposed to be about 3 or 4 chapters, but I can already tell it's going to be longer than that!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**God, this week has been CRAZY! I've had hardly any time to write between school and work and if I did I was usually too tired to write anything and went straight to bed. Even ask Haitus80. I've fallen asleep on her so much this week and we usually talk late into the night haha. Well, this chapter is a little longer than the others so I hope it's worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4**

Rick practically threw Ed into the now empty cellblock and with a slam; he had locked the doors and trapped him inside. Carol could tell that Ed didn't like the arrangement, but was smart enough to not saying anything.

He leaned on the door, arms poking through the bars and stared at her. His gaze was unnerving and all she wanted to do was get away.

"Where's Sophia?" He asked. "I'd like to see her. She's still my daughter, you know."

Carol's heart stopped. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that question, but he had told the truth. Sophia had still been his daughter, his flesh and blood, and he had the right to know what had happened to her.

Rick stiffened by her side and she felt his eyes on her, too.

"Carol..." He started softly.

She ignored him and gave her ex-husband a steely gaze, hoping that he couldn't read any trace of sadness on her body. "You can't see her, Ed." She took a deep breath, knowing that the next two words would be painful to say. "She's gone."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away. The last thing she needed to hear was Ed's accusations.

* * *

Carol stood by the door to the cellblock they called home and waited for Rick to catch up with her.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit, if that's okay." She told him. "Today has been pretty...hectic."

He gave her a nod that told her he understood. "That's fine, Carol. I'll have Beth or Maggie help with the supper tonight."

She gave him a grateful smile and walked into the cellblock. She gave Beth, who was cradling Judith in her arms a tired, reassuring smile, and headed up the stairs to where her cell was located. On the way up, she passed Daryl but wasn't ready to speak to him yet.

He paused mid-step and looked at her, mouth open as if ready to speak but she gently shook her head and kept walking. She needed some rest, physically and mentally, before she could talk to him.

She fixated her eyes on her cell and walked right in, but found her bed occupied by one Merle Dixon.

With a smirk on his face, he propped himself up on his elbow. "Well, ain't this interestin'?"

"What are you doing here, Merle?" She sighed tiredly. Couldn't the man see that this cell already belonged to someone else? One of her shirts was even hanging from one of the posts.

"I jus' wanted to cell whose cell this was." He lay back down on the bed and placed his arms behind his head. Clearly, he was not ready to move it.

"Why?" She was in no mood for this man's games.

"A few minutes ago I jus' watched my brother look in jus' about every one of these cells before he threw his shit into one. Figured he was lookin' for somethin'...or someone."

"He could have just been looking for an empty cell." She moved over to the ladder and climbed up. If Merle wasn't going to move, then she would just have to take the top bunk.

"Every damn cell up here is empty 'cept this one." Merle scrambled out of the bed and now stood to look at her. "He was lookin' for ya, so that he could be yer neighbor."

She turned on her side and away from him. "You know, Merle, I've had a hard day and all I want to do now is relax. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." She knew that the last person she should be talking like that to was Merle Dixon, but she really wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"A'right," he surprised her by saying. "But this isn't gonna be the last time me and you talk about my brother, ya hear?"

She didn't say anything and listened as he left.

Then with a sigh, she realized that all her pillows and blanket were in the bottom bunk. So, she climbed down the ladder and went to go to her bed, but Daryl's angry voice stopped her.

"What the hell were you doin' in there?"

"What, little brother?" Of course, he would be talking to Merle. "I was jus' talkin' to that woman of yers."

"She ain't mine," Daryl grumbled.

"Really? Well, then that makes my stay here a little bit better."

"What the hell you mean?"

"I haven't been laid in over a year, baby brother and I was quite disappointed to see the selection of woman ya have here. One wants to kill me, one is already with that Chinese boy and that blonde one is way too young for the likes of me. The only I can bed is that-"

"Shut up." The words were quiet, but full of coldness. "Don't you talk about Carol like that. Jus' cuz she ain't mine doesn't mean I wouldn't kick your ass for talkin' about her like that."

Merle laughed, obviously not bothered by his brother's threats. "Why don't ya make it official, then? It's clear ya wanna fuck her. Why don't ya go in there and get to it."

A sound like someone being slammed into the wall made its way to Carol's ears and Daryl's angry voice was once again being spoken quietly.

"I said shut up, Merle."

Merle chuckled. It was plain that he was amused with his brother's anger. "A'right, little brother. I'll leave it be. For now."

Carol decided then that she should get the nap that she much deserved. She only felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping on the brothers argument. A smile came to her face, though, when she thought of Daryl defending her.

Maybe he cared after all.

* * *

Several hours later, she found herself awake and sitting by herself in the watchtower. She had taken over from Glenn, telling him that she couldn't sleep. He hesitated for a moment, but when reminded of Maggie waiting in their cell, he was gone.

It wasn't even dark yet and she leaned on the railing, with her rifle strapped to her back, and watched the sunset. She needed this. This alone time to think. She needed to think about what she was going to do about Ed. The last thing she wanted was for him to be here with her family and she knew that she couldn't just kill him. They could let him go. But what if he somehow made his way to Woodbury and brought them back here again?

With a frustrated groan, she ran a hand through her short hair. Things were so much simpler before Daryl left and before Ed had shown his ugly face.

The door to the tower opened and soft footsteps began to approach her. Right away, she knew it wasn't Daryl or any of the other men. When Beth appeared at her side, she sighed in relief.

"Do you want some company?" She asked.

Carol gave her a smile. "Sure." The young woman returned the smile and joined her on the railing. Together they watched the sunset silently.

"You know, he was looking for you earlier."

Carol didn't even have to ask who Beth was talking about.

"He really wants to talk to you, Carol." Beth angled her body more to her. "I think he wants to tell you how sorry he is."

"I can already see how sorry he is."

"Then how come you won't talk to him? He looked like a kicked puppy when you just walked by him earlier."

"I wasn't ready to talk to him, then."

"And now?" Beth pressed.

"I suppose I am now, but I'm on watch so I can't exactly leave and talk to him." She knew it was an excuse, but she didn't care.

"I'll go and get him!" Beth straightened immediately with a smile and was about to run to the door, when Carol grabbed her arm.

"Beth Greene don't you dare!"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Just because," she said, defeated. "Look, once I get off watch I'll talk to him. Promise." She didn't mention that by the time her shift was over everyone would probably be in bed.

"Fine," Beth looked like she didn't believe her. "Well, I should probably head back in. It's about time to feed Judith again and Maggie wanted me to show her how."

"Alright." Carol smiled. "Have fun with that and I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." With a final wave, Beth left her to be by herself again.

* * *

Beth walked into the common area where they took their meals and found her sister sitting at one of the tables cradling Judith. Glenn was nowhere to be seen and Daryl sat at another table with Rick next to him.

A plan formed in her head and with a smirk, she walked over to Maggie.

"Hey, Maggie," she greeted. "I just got back from talking with Carol." She said the last part a little too loudly and her sister gave her an odd look. With a wink, she sat by her and glanced briefly at the hunter at the other table. He was still facing Rick, but she could tell he was listening to her.

"Well, I got Judith her-"

"She was in the watchtower by herself and I wanted to give her some company." She interrupted and still spoke loudly.

"Beth, what are you doing?" Maggie whispered furiously.

"I'll tell you later," she leaned close and whispered. Then she straightened and spoke in the same voice as before. "I think she's lonely, but I had to leave her and help you with Judith."

Maggie just nodded, still very confused.

"I think she would really like some company. Maybe I'll go back up there later if I'm not too tired."

Suddenly there was a noise, like someone standing up and she looked over to see Daryl shoulder his crossbow and tell Rick he'd see him later. With a triumphant smile, she watched as he walked through the door that led to the yard...and Carol.

Her plan had worked.

Maggie had watched him leave as well and once he was gone, she turned to her younger sister. A smile of her own on her face. "I think I understand now."

* * *

It had only been several minutes since Beth had left her and the door to the watchtower opened again. She listened for some footsteps, but when she didn't hear any she turned to see who her visitor was. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was Daryl.

* * *

**This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but it's really late here and I have school in the morning so I had decided to end it here. I hope you all don't mind! The next chapter should also be a better than this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I really like this chapter a lot and I think you all will know why. I hope you all think the same! I also want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story so far. It means a lot to me! :)**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Five**

"Hey."

Part of her thought of not saying anything back to him, while the other part was glad to see him there. She still wanted to be mad at him. Thought she still had a legitimate reason to be, but in reality, she had understood why he had done what he had done. It was his brother, someone he hadn't seen in almost a year.

She had always known that even though he had told her awful tales of Merle and what he had done, there was still love for his older brother.

That was the difference between the two of them. Merle had hurt Daryl while he was young, but he still loved him. Ed had hurt her all those years of their marriage and she didn't love him. Not at all. All she felt for the bastard was hate and the want to stab a knife through his skull.

Instead of verbally answering him, she gave him a weak smile, which was enough of an answer for him. Turning back to the railing, she heard him walk closer.

"Missed you at supper," he said and joined her side. His eyes weren't on the yard, but her. It should have unsettled her, the way he was staring, but she was use to his intense gaze by now.

"Wasn't hungry."

"Bullshit," he said, gruffly. "You're gettin' as skinny as a rail. You need to eat." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. "Did that prick say somethin' to you? Cuz if he did, then I'll kill him."

"No, he didn't say anything." She turned and faced him. "Today's just been a crazy day. I've had a lot of things on my mind and I just don't have an appetite right now."

"Daryl ducked his head. "'m sorry." The apology came out of nowhere, but she knew what he was apologizing for. It was the reason he had come up to the tower with her.

"It's okay, Daryl." Though she hadn't spoken to him since he had returned, she had forgiven him for leaving a long time ago. It had hurt, but she had understood why he had done it.

"No, it ain't okay!" He suddenly locked eyes with her, his filled with emotion. "I should have fuckin' come back to say goodbye! I should have... I should have..." He bent his head down again.

She tilted her head to get a better look at his face. "Should have what, Daryl?"

His blues met hers. "I should have asked you to come with me."

"Daryl, I, uh, what are you saying?"

A calloused hand cupped her cheek, then. His thumb gently brushed at the skin below her eye. "I care about you, Carol. Thought it was obvious. Fuck, even Glenn knows. You were the first person he mentioned when I decided I was leavin'."

"Daryl, I-I don't-"

The hand slid from her face and the smile on his face disappeared. "Look, if you don't feel that way about me, I understand."

"No!" She quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer. "I do feel the same way, it's just I never thought you did." His confession had seemed to come out of nowhere, but she didn't mind. Not at all.

"I do," his voice turned into a husky whisper and he slipped his hands out of her grasp and cupped her cheeks again. " 'm sorry it took me leavin' to finally find out that I do."

"It's okay." She gave him a bright smile. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise." Then he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

* * *

Merle thought himself a fucking redneck ninja when he had managed to slip past the old man with the one leg and the boy with the hat without being caught. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad, which was something new for him. All he wanted to do was give their neighbor in cellblock D a visit.

He remembered Ed Peletier from the quarry. He remembered that he didn't like the man at all. Though there were few instances where he wasn't high, he remembered the fat bastard and how he wouldn't do anything for the camp. All he would do was sit on his ass, complain and order his wife around.

At least he would go out hunting with Daryl and bring back meat for the rest of the group.

Now, that it was clear to him that Daryl felt something for Carol, he figured he'd say something to Ed just to make sure he didn't fuck things up. He had only talked to the woman once, but he found he liked her and was worthy of Daryl.

Merle stopped in front of the locked gate leading to the cellblock and cursed. He should have pick pocketed Officer Friendly's son for the keys. Oh well. It looked like he'd have to talk to the man through bars.

"Hey!" He called and clacked the bars with the end of the contraption where his hand should have been. "Ed, get yer ass down here. I wanna talk to ya!"

Merle waited there, tapping his boot impatiently. He heard Ed clamber down the stairs and walk up to the bars. It looked like he had just woken up.

"The hell you want?" He spat.

Merle's eye widened. Did this man not know who the fuck he was talking to? Shit, he was lucky there were bars between them, because he would have kicked the man's ass for speaking to him like that.

"I jus' wanted to have a little chat with ya, if that's alright."

Ed crossed his arms. "Make it quick."

Merle's hand itched to grab the man's throat and crush it, but he maintained self-control. "I remember ya from the quarry. The little mousy woman's husband, ain't ya?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yeah?"

"She ain't so mousy anymore," he continued. "Probably slit my throat in my sleep if I messed anythin' up with her family. Lucky for me, ya ain't her family."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm her husband!" His face grew red with anger

"I may have been high off my ass most of the time, but I saw ya hit that woman more than once." He threaded his arms through the bars and leaned on them. "Now, I like a good fight, but shit like that I don't like."

Ed stepped back, the anger gone now and something like fear being to slip into his features. "The bitch deserved it."

"Oh really? Did she not iron your shirt jus' right or did she burn your food? Last time I checked that ain't a reason to hit someone. Especially a woman."

"Why are you here?"

"To warn ya."

Ed's eyes widened in fear. "Warn me of what?"

"That woman ain't yours no more. If ya ever get outta here and walk among everyone else and I see ya lay one hand on her or even if ya _look_ at her wrong, then I will fuckin' kill ya."

Ed whimpered. "Why do you care?"

"Cuz she's my brother's woman now, which makes her family. I take care of my family." Lightening fast, he reached out with his one hand, grabbed Ed by the shirt and slammed his face into the bars. Hard. "One more thing, ya little bitch. Speak to me like ya were earlier and I'll break yer face. Got it?"

Ed nodded furiously. Merle let go off his shirt and immediately the other man scrambled out of his reach. One of his cheeks was bleeding from being smashed on one of the bars.

"Yer lucky I didn't manage to lift them keys Officer Friendly's boy has, because then ya would have more than jus' that little cut on yer face."

* * *

The brick wall of the tower bit into her back, but she didn't care. The only thing she felt was Daryl's lips on her neck and his hand up her shirt. It hadn't taken them long to go from a chaste kiss to making out.

"You know," she whispered as his lips went to her exposed collarbone. "I am still supposed to be on watch here."

"Fuck it," he grumbled and brought his lips back to hers.

"Daryl." She pushed gently on his chest and smiled. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I need to keep on eye on things. It's my responsibility, right now."

"Fine." He slid his hand from her shirt and stood beside her. Pouting.

She had to muffle a laugh behind her hand as she walked to the railing. She couldn't believe that Daryl Dixon was actually _pouting._

"You ain't sleepin' in your cell tonight," he said from behind her.

"Oh," she looked at him from over her shoulder. "And where am I going to be sleeping, then?"

He walked up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "I think you know where you're going to be spending the night."

A shiver ran down her spine at his words. She was about to say something back, but the door to the tower opened. Daryl's arm disappeared around her waist and he went back to the wall. Rick appeared and looked between the two.

"Everything all right now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Carol said with a smile. "Everything's great."

"Good," Rick answered. "It's my turn for watch now, so why don't you two go on in and get some rest. Beth has Judith tonight, so you don't have to worry about her if she wakes up. Your night will be uninterrupted."

Did Rick just wink at her?

"Um, thanks." She handed him the rifle and the moment he turned his back on her, Daryl grabbed her hand and was practically dragging her down the stairs.

He kissed her hard before they walked into the courtyard. "Knew there was a reason why I liked Rick."

* * *

Beth lingered in the doorway of the cell she shared with her dad, gently rocking Judith. It was dark in the cellblock and everyone was asleep. Merle had slipped in several minutes earlier with a smirk on his face. He didn't notice her as he strutted into the cellblock and made his way upstairs to his cell. She briefly wondered where he had been. She didn't care what he did as long as it didn't harm the people she loved. She did _not_ like the man. Daryl's brother or not.

Judith made a small whimpering sound and she continued rocking her. Her father snored gently behind her and she gave him a smile over her shoulder. Once the baby in her arms fell asleep, she would climb up to the top bunk and go to sleep herself.

The door to the cellblock opened again and this time two people walked through. Beth had her back to the door so she didn't know who it was, but when she heard a giggle, she knew it had been Carol.

"Daryl, stop. We haven't even made it to your cell."

Beth smiled and turned around. She could see them clearly now, but they couldn't see her. She was glad to see that they were speaking to each other and kissing... She felt her face warm when she watched Daryl pull Carol into a deep kiss.

Her plan had worked better than she had hoped.

"Need you now," Daryl's growl was soft, but she could still hear it and her face grew redder.

"We can't do it _here_," Carol whispered, horrified.

"Fuck, I know. Jus' wish I had picked a cell down here. That way we wouldn't have to worry about them damn stairs. Unless..."

"No," Carol whispered harshly. "The only empty cell is next to Hershel and Beth. We will _not_ be doing that next to them."

Beth silently thanked her.

"Well, Merle is fuckin' next to mine."

"We'll just have to go to mine, then."

Daryl seemed to think a moment. "Sounds good." Then he was off dragging her upstairs. Beth heard Carol giggle one more time before she couldn't hear her anymore. She wanted to squeal and dance with happiness, but couldn't do it with Judith sleeping in her arms.

Carol and Daryl were _finally_ together.

* * *

**Just to clear things up, this isn't the end. We still have Ed to take care of. I'm still debating what I should do with him. I'm sure it will come to me eventually. I would ask for suggestions, but I bet you all want him dead! I want him to be dead, too. So, we'll see what happens in future chapters!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next installment. This chapter feels more like a filler chapter to me, but every story needs a few of those, right? I'm surprised that this has made it to six chapters with more on the way. I originally thought it'd be 3 to 4 chapters. Well, so much for that! I'm really liking writing this story, so that's probably why it hasn't ended yet!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 6**

The sun had barely just risen when Carol found herself awake. Daryl's arm laid around her waist and he was snoring softly into her hair. She wouldn't have to get up to help with breakfast for another hour or so, but she found that she couldn't go back to sleep.

It surprised her that Daryl hadn't woken up when she first started to move. She must have worn him out last night. Smiling smugly to herself, she careful lifted his arm and climbed out of bed. Daryl grumbled a little, but didn't move to wake up.

She crept over to the corner of her cell, where she kept all her clothes and quickly got dressed. She looked over at Daryl one last time before slipping out of the cell. Last night had been wonderful, probably one of the best ones of her life, but now she had to do something she didn't want too.

It was time to visit Ed.

Last night, no one had bothered to feed him and that had been fine with her. She supposed that she would bring him a little something this morning, even though she didn't want too.

She had yet to decide what they should do with him. They couldn't keep him locked up forever, much to her dismay. They couldn't let him leave the prison, either. Not with the Governor still out there. She knew Ed would sell them out the first chance he got. The idea of him walking among her family sickened her and they really couldn't just kill him in cold blood. So, what to do with him?

That was a question she was hoping that some of the other members of the group would help her with.

She made her way to the makeshift stove in the common area and spooned some left over stew into a bowl. She didn't bother to heat it up. He could eat it cold for all she cared.

She was shocked and disappointed to see that Ed was already up and pacing in front of the door. He looked at her and his eyes hardened in anger.

"Bout time you came down here." He eyed the bowl in her hands. "I'm fucking starving. Give me that."

Carol stood up straighter. "Say please." She said firmly and set her mouth in a hard line.

"Fuck that, woman. Now, give me the damn food or are you going to have me starve in here?" His hands gripped the bars, knuckles turning white as grew angrier.

"No one has to feed you, Ed. In fact, if I hadn't decided to come down here this morning, then you'd probably get nothing at all." Not once did she break eye contact with the man. She was going to show him that he could no longer bully her around. He wasn't anything to her anymore.

"You know what? You think you're all high and mighty now because you have all these people to look after you." He grinned smugly. "Without them, you ain't worth shit."

The words didn't sting. They just bounced right off her. Nothing this man could say would hurt her.

"Which one are you fucking?" He asked suddenly. "The one-handed one, the sheriff or that one with the crossbow." When she didn't answer, he smirked. "Fucking all three, I bet."

"It isn't your business who I sleep with, Ed, and it never will be." She said the words like she was bored, which she was. This was what she expected from him and it had gotten old.

He suddenly got angry again and his face turned a deep red. "I'm still your husband, you stupid whore! There ain't no such thing as divorce anymore, so that means you still belong to me."

"You're wrong. I don't belong to _anybody._" She set her jaw. "When Rick and Shane dragged your ass from camp that was me signing the papers. You aren't shit to me, Ed Peletier. Now, here's your damn food." She shoved the bowl at the door, but found it didn't fit through the bars.

"Well, darn, it doesn't fit that way." She tilted the bowl sideways, not caring that all the contents inside it spilled over her hand and onto the floor. "There!" She shoved it through the bars and watched the empty bowl clatter to the floor at Ed's feet. "Enjoy your food, you worthless asshole." And she walked away, feeling good.

* * *

No one was up yet when she made it back to cellblock C, but she decided to start breakfast anyway. They would all be up and hungry soon.

Trying hard not to clang the few pots they had together, she set them on the stove and went to work making the meal. Today it would consist of oatmeal, which was the norm, and she'd splurge and open a can of peaches to place on top of the oatmeal. This was her way of celebrating Daryl's return.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her middle. Without looking behind her, she knew exactly who it was. With one hand, she covered one of his with it and with the other she continued to stir the pot.

"Missed you this mornin'." He mumbled into her neck, his facial hair tickling the skin there.

"Had to feed Ed." She felt him tense at her words and she cringed to at how it sounded. She didn't _have_ to feed him, it was just humane of her to make sure he didn't starve.

"By yourself?" He stood up straighter and only his hands remained on her hips.

"Yeah." She turned and faced him. "He's locked up, Daryl. He couldn't get to me and if he did, I still had my knife."

He didn't look convinced. "He still has that fat mouth on 'em. Don't want him to talk shit about you."

She shrugged and turned back to the pan of oatmeal. "It's okay. I'm use to it and it doesn't bother me. Not anymore."

"Still. You shouldn't have to hear it."

She nudged him with her elbow gently. "Good thing I have you tell me all the things you like about me."

He snorted and joined her at the stove to dip his finger in the already opened can of peaches that sat there. Carol swatted at him and he easily side- stepped out of the way with a playful grin.

"Daryl Dixon, get your dirty fingers out of there. Those are for everybody!"

His only response was to dip his thumb and forefinger back in the can and come out with a slice of a peach. With a smirk, he placed it in his mouth and chewed. "Make me."

"Alright," she lunged at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. At first, he didn't know what to do with his arms but it didn't take him long to lift her up and set her on the counter so he had better access to kiss her.

Carol smiled against his lips when his hands settled on her thighs and made their way up to the hem of her shirt. It was clear, that even after last night, he still hadn't had enough of her.

She couldn't be any happier, even with her bastard of an ex-husband back in her life; she knew she couldn't get any happier now that she was with Daryl.

_ Finally._

"Whoa now, I'm pretty sure people have to eat in here." Merle's raspy and very unwelcome voice had both of them breaking apart. Daryl leaned his head on her collarbone and groaned.

Carol glared at the older Dixon over Daryl's shoulder while he straightened up and faced his brother. "Why the hell are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. That damn baby of Officer Friendly's started cryin' and stuff." Merle walked over and took a seat at the closest table to the stove and to the couple. "Good thing I came in when I did. Otherwise, our breakfast woulda been burnt to shit."

Carol glanced over at the oatmeal and gasped when she saw it bubbling. "Shit!" She hopped off the counter and quickly began to stir it. Daryl raised a brow at her language before he turned his attention back to his brother.

"Wanna go huntin' with me in a bit?" Daryl asked. He had woken up earlier than usual, knowing that since his absence no one else had the ability to hunt for any meat. He had been disappointed to wake up and find himself alone in bed. he had been looking forward to waking up next to her, but he knew there would be plenty more opportunities for that later.

"Ya jus' askin' so ya can get me out of everybody's hair." Merle didn't look mad at the realization. "'Sides, how the hell am I supposed to be any help to ya? I only got one fuckin' hand!" He held his right arm, contraption and all.

Daryl shrugged. "Figured you would want to get outta the prison."

"Shit, I've only been here a day. I ain't goin' stir crazy, yet. I think I'll stay and keep your woman company."

Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"What? Can't me and the lady have ourselves a chat?"

"Depends on what you're chattin' about." Daryl growled.

"Don't worry, Daryl, we'll be fine." Carol turned to the brothers, a bowl in each hand. "Besides, I'd rather talk to him than that asshole in cellblock D." She handed Daryl a bowl and placed the other in front of Merle.

"Ya talked to the prick this mornin'?" Merle asked. "I hope his ass didn't say anythin' bad to ya. I had myself a little talk with him yesterday and I threatened to kick his ass if he even looked at ya wrong."

Carol took a seat next to him with her own breakfast and Daryl followed suit. "You talked to him yesterday?"

"Yeah, figured I set him straight." He took a bite of his oatmeal.

"Set him straight about what?" Carol's food lay untouched in front of her and she looked at Merle with curiosity.

"Well, ya my brother's now and we can't have ol' Ed spoutin' off shit that ya still belong to him when ya don't."

She smiled. "You're right, I don't. I went to give him some cold stew earlier and ended up just dumping it all over the floor."

Daryl nearly choked on his bite of oatmeal as he started to laugh. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "He just got me mad, that's all."

"Ya are turnin' into a real spitfire. I like it."

She flushed happily and went back to eating. It wasn't long until all three were done and she was placing the bowls in the sink.

"Let one of the other woman do the fuckin' dishes." Daryl tugged her away from the sink and ignored her protests. "You have to send me off on my hunt proper like."

Merle had wandered back to his own cell, announcing that he was going to try and get a few more hours of sleep. So that left the two alone.

"And how do I do that?" She asked coyly.

"Well, a kiss would be nice."

"I supposed I _could_ do that." She wrapped a hand around his neck to bring his face down to her level and kissed him softly.

The door behind them opened and Rick, cradling his daughter, walked in followed by Glenn and Maggie. The unmistakable sound of crutches moving along concrete could be heard somewhere else in the cellblock, which meant that Hershel was also up and about.

The rest of the group greeted the two of them with a smile and went to the stove to serve up their own breakfast. Rick joined Carol and Daryl and noticed the crossbow slung to the younger Dixon's back.

"Going hunting?" He asked.

"Yeah." Daryl looked down at the baby girl in his friend's arms and playfully tickled her stomach. It was a little odd to see Daryl so comfortable around a baby, but Carol liked it.

"Try to be back before lunch. I want to have a meeting. We need to talk about what to do about the Governor and what we should do about Ed." He looked at Carol as he said it and she nodded.

Daryl nodded, too. "A'right. I'll make it quick. Merle's in his cell, but if he starts trouble don't be afraid to lock 'em up." He was only being half-serious, but Carol could tell that he was afraid for how his older brother would act while he was away.

"Don't worry, Daryl. I'll keep him in line." She gave him a reassuring smile and she saw some of the tension melt away. There wasn't much she could do if Merle decided to start causing trouble, but she'd try and Daryl knew that.

"Be careful out there, brother." Rick freed a hand and clapped Daryl on the shoulder. "If we didn't need the meat so badly, I'd tell you to stay here."

"I'll be fine."

"First sign of trouble, you get your ass back here. Do you understand?"

Daryl agreed and looked right at Carol. He'd be coming back no matter what. He had already left Carol once and there was no way in hell he would do it again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm going to start off by saying that this story isn't going to follow the show. Some parts will happen just like they did in the show, but other things will not(If bringing Ed back wasn't a sign.). Other parts will happen out of order. Hopefully, I didn't lose anyone there lol. Basically I'm just saying that this will not follow the show scene by scene or anything like that.**

**Well, enough of that and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Part 7**

Daryl returned an hour later with a doe dragging behind him. It wasn't a large deer, but it would be enough to feed them for a few meals. The rest of the group's mouths watered at the thought of being able to eat fresh meat again.

Carol met him at the gate while Rick and Merle helped drag the deer back to the prison. Glenn and the rest of the members began to file back into the cellblock when they saw that Daryl had returned unharmed.

After making sure the gate was locked and secure, Daryl pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"You didn't run into any trouble out there, did you?" She asked, knowing that walkers weren't the only things he had to look out for now.

"Just a few walkers. Nothin' I couldn't handle." He watched the distance between them and Rick and Merle grow, and then threw an arm around her shoulders. Carol was startled at how public he was being in touching her. Rick or Merle could turn around any minute and see them. Well, Merle had already seen them, but Rick hadn't.

"You didn't go near that prick while I was gone, did you?" He asked as they continued walking towards the cell block. His arm never left her shoulders and she liked the feeling of being so close to him.

"No, I mostly just held Judith and talked with Michonne."

"Sounds interesin'," he smirked. "Didn't take that woman for the talkin' type."

Carol smiled. "It took a little bit of coaxing, but she opened up a little to me. Merle talked to her for a bit, too."

Daryl tensed beside her. His brother was a racist and he could only imagine the things he had said to Michonne. "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad," she reassured him. "In fact, he actually apologized for trying to kill her. I don't know if she accepted it or not, but I think that it was a very grown up move for him."

He snorted. "Well, that's a first."

"He must really like her if he's apologizing. I never saw him as the type to ever say sorry."

"He ain't. Are you implyin' he might have a thing for her?"

Carol chuckled. "I'm definitely not implying anything. I think he has a lot of respect for her, that's all."

Daryl slid his arm off her shoulder and moved to open the door for the both of them. Carol mourned the loss immediately, but was grateful that she was able to spend a few minutes with him so close.

Maggie appeared in front of them with a grim expression on her face. "Rick wants to have that meeting now."

"He's not wastin' anytime, then." Daryl followed the oldest Greene girl and Carol walked close to him.

"This Governor is someone we need to take care of quickly," Carol said, voice low. She hadn't heard much about the man, but she knew that he was someone she never wanted to meet.

"Don't I fuckin' know it. Tried to get me and Merle to kill each other."

Carol gasped. She hadn't known _that._ She was about to open her mouth and ask what happened, but Daryl stopped her.

"I'll tell you about it later." The look on his face told her that he didn't want to talk about it at all, but he would tell her anyway.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stopped him in his tracks. Maggie looked back to see what they were doing and Carol waved her on. This would only take a few minutes and Rick could wait.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, Daryl." She cupped his cheek. "I'll understand."

He covered her hand with his own. "Naw, I'll tell you. I think it'll be good to talk to someone about it and since we're...together now, you have the right to know."

She pulled his head down and gently kissed him. "Thank you for letting me in."

It was his turn to cup her cheeks. "I don't think I could keep anythin' from you anymore." His cheeks flamed at the sappiness of his words and he quickly moved to change the subject. "Well, I think we should get movin' before Rick starts lookin' for us."

* * *

The rest of the group sat at tables and Rick stood in the middle. He gave them a look when they finally walked in. Carol mumbled an apology, while Daryl said nothing and took their seats at the same table as Merle.

"'Bout time you two showed up," Merle hissed. "It ain't exactly the time to be screwin' around."

Carol blushed at his choice of words and refused to look over at Daryl. She was surprised when his knee bumped playfully against hers.

"We weren't screwin' around, Merle. So you can shut the hell up."

Before Merle could reply back, Rick cleared his throat and locked gazes with the Dixon brothers. "Is there something wrong, you two?"

"No," Daryl mumbled feeling like he was back in school. He wanted to kick Merle hard in the shin, but knew that his older brother would make a scene if he did. So he kept his feet to himself and glared half-heartedly at Carol as she stifled her chuckles behind a hand.

"Alright, we need to get down to business," Rick started. "Just yesterday we were attacked by this man, this _Governor_. It's clear he's a threat to us and we need to decide what to do about him."

"He needs to die." Michonne's soft, but strong voice filled the room.

"Can't exactly march up to Woodbury and put a bullet through his eyes, princess," Merle spoke up.

"You snuck in there once, maybe we can do that again," Glenn said from his spot between Maggie and Hershel.

"Do you really think they're gonna be that careless again?" Merle argued.

The room grew silent as everyone lost themselves in their thoughts. Carol didn't know what they should do about the Governor. Hell, she didn't even know what they should do with her ex-husband.

"Maybe we could leave the prison," Beth's small voice broke the silence. "He can't get us if we leave." Everyone turned and looked at her.

"We worked so hard to protect this place. Do you really want to throw it all away, Beth?" Glenn asked, looking over at his girlfriend's sister.

Carol was proud of the girl for speaking up. If it meant no one got killed, then she would willingly leave the prison behind. She was tired of losing people and everyone in this group meant so much to her.

"I'm not ready to give this place up and we won't," Rick said firmly. "I've already decided that tomorrow morning Carl, Michonne and I are going on a run to get more weapons. We will defend this place."

"Ya'll will be outnumbered. He has tanks and shit. We'd be no match for his fuckin' army, no matter how many weapons we get." Merle once again spoke up.

Rick focused his attention on the older Dixon. "Then, we'll just have to be smart. We'll think of a way to fight him without anyone getting killed."

"You can't guarantee that, Rick." Carol finally used her voice. "There's always a possibility something can go wrong and someone ends up dying. I...I don't want to take that chance."

Rick ran a hand through his hair. "Let's take a vote then. It seems like that will be the only way to decide what to do. Who thinks that we should leave the prison?"

Carol, Beth, Maggie and Hershel all raised their hands. After a moment, Carl raised his hand as well. No one had really paid attention to the boy as he sat with his sister in the back, but he had the right to vote.

"Who thinks we should stay and fight?" Rick raised his hand, along with Glenn and Daryl. Carol watched Daryl raise his hand. Of course, he would stay and fight. That was just who he was and she expected nothing less from him.

"Well, are you two going to vote?" The question was pointed at the two people who hadn't raised their hands. Michonne and Merle.

"Sorry, Officer Friendly, didn't think we was a part of your little group."

"If you're going to stay with us, then you have the right to decide what we do." Rick almost looked like he wanted to take back his words.

"Well then, I guess I'll vote for us to stay and fight. I'd love to get a chance to kill that motherfucker."

"Me too," Michonne said. "I vote we stay and fight, as well."

"That's five and five. What do we do now?" Glenn stood up.

Rick looked weary as he spoke. "We'll have to have this discussion again, I guess. Let us go on that run and see what we get back with. Then we'll vote again." He looked over at Merle. "You know him the best, do you think the Governor will attack between now and then?"

"Shit, I can't write a book about him or nothin', but my best guess is that he's gettin' an army ready. He isn't going to attack right away. I think he'll try and get us when we least expect it."

"Well, until we make our final decision we will always be ready." Everyone seemed satisfied about the decision to postpone their course of action. For now.

"Before we all go our separate ways, we still have another problem to discuss." He eyed Carol before continuing. "Ed Peletier has decided to give us a visit and now he is calling cell block D our home. He's a bastard, but should we keep him locked up?"

"Hell yes!" Daryl nearly shouted. "He don't deserve to walk among us, Rick."

"I agree, but what if we get attacked again? Will we just keep him locked in there and have him get killed?"

"He deserves to die," Daryl said. "After all he done, he doesn't even deserve to be locked in that cell. He needs to be walker chow."

Carol felt her heart swell with love for the man next to her. He was so dead set on protecting and keeping her safe.

"I know that I brought it up here, but it is ultimately Carol's decision on what we should do with him. I only brought it up to see if any of you all had any suggestions."

All eyes were on Carol. She knew it was her decision, but she didn't like being on the spot like this. Ed deserved to die, she knew that, but could she just let him get torn apart by those monsters or have someone put a bullet in his head.

"C-Can I think about it, Rick?" She asked. "I'll have a decision by tonight. I promise."

Rick nodded and then announced that the meeting was over. Daryl turned to look at her and she knew he had something to say, but she was already out of her seat and heading for the door. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

Daryl once again found her in the guard tower. His steps were light as he approached and took a spot standing next to her at the railing. She knew he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth closed.

"He deserves to die," she finally said. "I, of all people, know that. Especially after all the things he did to me and the way he started looking at...Sophia." She choked back a sob. "But I don't know if I could just have him be killed in cold blood. What kind of person would that make me?"

"No one would think of you any differently. 'specially me. Hell, I'd help kill him."

"No." She didn't look at him and instead she focused on the yard where walkers still milled aimlessly around. "I think...that if anyone where to kill him, it'd have to be me."

Daryl was silent.

"I don't know if I'm ready to just put a bullet in his head." She looked up at him. "I think we should let him out of his cell block." Daryl moved to protest. "He won't hurt anyone, not with you, Merle and Rick around. The only person he'd try to do anything with will be me."

"I ain't gonna let him near you. No way in hell."

"The thing is, I think you should."

"What are you sayin'?" His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I think that if he did get near me at one point and tried to hurt me, then I would be able to kill him." She paused. "Does that make sense?"

When he didn't say anything, she knew that it didn't.

"I won't let him hurt me, Daryl. But if he ever tried to lay his hands on me, I know I would get so angry I could kill him."

"I think I'm startin' to understand."

"I can't just go up to him now and shoot him, but if he tried to harm me in anyway way or touch me, I think I could do it. It'd be easy, I think." She rubbed vigorously at her arms. She knew she must sound crazy to him.

"He ain't goin' to hurt you."

"He's not." She turned and faced him. "I won't let him and I know you won't let him, either. This is the only way I can do this."

With a sigh, Daryl finally agreed. "Alright, let's tell Rick." He moved to walk to the watch tower door and expected her to follow. When she didn't, he faced her to see what the hold up was.

Her eyes seemed fixed on something in the yard.

"What is it?" He asked and looked to see if he could see anything.

Suddenly she gasped and pointed. "That's Andrea!"

* * *

**So, I hope you all like what I'm doing so far. I hope everything about the voting and decision making seemed all right to everyone. Once again, this story is not going to follow canon perfectly. Some parts are going to be the same, like Andrea visiting the prison and stuff, but I'm going to completely change other things. I'm making Merle easier to get along with and I know I haven't even mentioned the animosity between him and Glenn and I don't think I will. I hope that's alright. If this story decides it's going to be a few more chapters, maybe I'll make them come to an understanding and maybe come to respect one another. So far, it's just going to mostly focus on Caryl and Ed right now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I was a little stuck with where I wanted to take this. I think I have a pretty good idea now. Once again, I want to tell you that events that happen in this chapter are NOT going to be exactly like what happened in the show. They may be similar, but they aren't meant to be exact. I also want to mention that Merle is more likable here. I realize that this isn't how he was in the show, but this is how I'm making him here. I hope that doesn't upset anyone. Well, enough of that. I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

* * *

**Part 8**

"What the hell is she doin' here?"

Carol's eyes never left as the woman neared the gates to the courtyard. It looked as if she held a walker in front of her and it seemed to cause the other walkers in the yard to avoid her.

That was interesting.

"I'll go and see what she wants," Carol said and was about to move to leave, but Daryl stopped her.

"No, I don't want you to go down there."

She gave him a confused look. "Daryl, I know she's been separated from us for eight months, but she's still my friend. I still trust her."

"You shouldn't. She's been with the Governor and we don't know if he's usin' her to get to us."

"Daryl..."

"Go get Rick. I'll go down there and see what she wants." His tone of voice raised no room for argument and Carol nodded stiffly before walking to the watchtower door.

Daryl knew that he had probably angered Carol slightly when he all but ordered her to get Rick, but there was no way he was going to put her in danger's way again. It was bad enough that the prison had been attacked while he had been out with his brother and she had almost been killed.

For all he knew, the Governor was using Andrea as bait to lure all of them out of the safety of their cellblock and then, he would easily be able to gun them all down.

So, keeping his crossbow out in front of him, he ventured out of the watchtower and neared the woman who had once been a part of their group.

* * *

It all came as a surprise at how roughly Rick handled Andrea, but the man was holding on by a thread and with the Governor still looming out there, the arrival of an ex group member wasn't making things any easier. Especially, when all that ex group member wanted to do was try and make peace between them and a man who had tried to kill them.

It had been an hour since Andrea's unexpected arrival and Carol found herself alone with her and baby Judith. The two friends chatted quietly with each other as Andrea rocked the baby to sleep. Once Judith was safe and comfortable in her bed, Carol took that opportunity to finally talk to Andrea about something important.

"You know this man you're with, this Governor, he's dangerous. He tried to kill us all the other day."

Andrea sighed. "He told me it was in retaliation for what Rick and some of the others did at Woodbury."

"He had Glenn and Maggie locked up there. He pitted Merle and Daryl against each other. Andrea's he's dangerous and as your friend, I want you to get out of there."

The blonde woman turned and leaned against the railing overlooking the rest of the cellblock, which was empty. "It's not that easy. I can't just...leave. He won't let me."

Carol produced a knife, the same one she had used to fight for her life in the tombs, and held it out to her friend. "You need to sleep with him."

Andrea looked at her with a start, but she continued.

"Give him the best night of his life and when he's asleep, you stab him. You can end this all, Andrea. You can come back to us and we can all be a family again, if you want."

Andrea paused a moment, tears rimmed her eyes. "I do want us all to be together again, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want there to be peace."

Carol placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "We all want that, trust me, we do. But sometimes it can't always happen."

* * *

Daryl stood by the stairs, hidden in the shadows, and watched Andrea leave the cellblock. Carol was close behind her, but he stopped her before she could leave.

"Hey," he said. "Heard what you told Andrea. About killin' the Governor."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you surprised at how violent my mind is?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I was jus' wonderin', did you ever...?"

"Think about doing that to Ed? Yes. Especially on nights after he would..." She avoided his eyes. "I never did it, though. I was weak. I couldn't leave him. But now, if he ever tried to do anything to me again, I wouldn't hesitate."

"Good." Daryl nodded curtly. "Because I told Rick about settin' the bastard go and he said if you were all with it, then that's what he'll do as soon as Andrea leaves."

Carol nodded and took a deep breath. If she didn't clear her head, things would start to overwhelm her. Andrea's unexpected visit and Ed's soon to be freedom were both things that weighed heavily on her mind.

At least she had Daryl. At least, she knew he'd be there for her no matter what happened. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

An hour later, the group saw Andrea off. Carol gave her friend one last smile before she climbed into the car and drove off. She hopped she would be able to do it. Be able to kill the Governor. Many of their problems would be over if she did.

There would still be walkers, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about a madman constantly lurking on the horizon.

Rick walked up to her and Daryl, leaving Merle to open the gate for Andrea. "Daryl says that you want to let Ed out of his cellblock. I'm not sure about this."

Carol understood. Rick had the rest of the group to look out for. "He won't hurt anyone. Not with you, Daryl and Merle there. The only person that he would try to get would be me and I'll be able to take care of him."

Rick shifted his gaze to Daryl. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I don't like it." He looked at Carol briefly, then back to his friend. "But if she says that she can handle him, then I believe her. She ain't the same person she was back at the farm."

She nodded in agreement. The farm seemed so long ago and she had come a long way from the mousy weak woman of before. Now, she was strong and not afraid to fight for her family.

* * *

Rick was the one to set Ed free. Daryl remained behind him with his crossbow out and ready. If the man made one wrong move, tried to lunge at either on of them, then he would gladly put an arrow through his head.

"You listen here, Ed." Rick grabbed his hand roughly. "This was Carol's idea to let you free. If it was up to me and Daryl, then we would leave you to rot in here."

Ed was silent.

"If you put one harmful hand on _anyone_ in this prison, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"That goes extra for Carol," Daryl spoke up. "Don't even want you to look at her, let alone be anywhere near her."

"Oh," Ed smirked and Daryl wanted to punch it off his face. "So, you're the one she's fucking."

"Ed." Rick warned through clenched teeth.

"And if I am?" Daryl egged him on. "There ain't shit you can do about it."

"Daryl, stop." Rick ordered his friend. "We don't need you to rile him up before we bring him back to our group."

"Sorry," he mumbled, but wasn't sorry at all. In truth, that had been his plan. He wanted to rile the bastard up, maybe he'd try to pick a fight and Daryl would have no choice but to beat his ass and maybe kill him.

The three men walked back to cellblock C. Rick still had an iron grip on Ed and Daryl remained behind the two.

"Listen here, Ed. You may be free, now, but that doesn't mean you can just do what you want. You will help with chores around the place."

"Yeah, like laundry and washin' dishes." Daryl smirked. That was all the shit Ed had probably forced Carol to do all the time during their married life and if they didn't get done to his liking, he had probably laid his hands on her.

"That's woman's work," He said, outraged.

Daryl shrugged. "I bet that's the only thing your fat ass is useful for and we sure as hell ain't goin' to give you a gun or any other weapon."

Ed fell silent.

When the three walked into the common area of their cellblock, everyone turned to look at them. Everyone except Carol. She had her back to them as she stirred something on the stove. Merle hovered by her, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Beth all sat at a table quietly talking. Judith babbled in Beth's lap. Michonne sat at the table nearest the stove and had seemed to be talking with Carol. Carl sat by himself at another table.

"You're in luck," Rick said. "It's supper time. I suggest you find yourself a seat that isn't by anyone else." He shoved him in the direction of a table in the farthest corner and then went to join his son.

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and sat at the table with Michonne. Carol greeted him with a smile and turned back to her work.

"I see ya let him out of his cage," Merle said with his eyes never leaving Ed as he took his seat. "I hope he knows not to fuck with any of us."

"He knows," Daryl grunted. "Let's see if he listens."

* * *

Carol spooned the watery stew into bowls and distributed them to the other members of the group. She had been surprised when Merle had offered to take a bowl to Ed, but she waved him off.

"It's all right, Merle," She said. "I got this." So, she stood up straighter and with determined steps she walked over to her ex-husband. Without a word, she placed the bowl on his table and walked away. She felt his cold eyes on her back, but didn't let her bother her.

Deep in her mind, though, she wondered if letting him free was the best choice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, with this chapter this story strays completely away from what happened in the show. I hope you all like what I decided to do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 9**

Andrea felt disgusted with herself as she laid next to the Governor. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the feel of his body on hers out of her mind. Sleeping with him again, after finding out the kind of man he was, was the last thing she had wanted to do. However, Carol was right. She wouldn't have gotten this chance if she hadn't done it, she wouldn't have been able to get close to him while he was so vulnerable.

Checking to make sure he was still snoring softly, she quietly climbed out of bed. She kept a sheet wrapped around her naked body with one hand, while the other opened the drawer next to the side of the bed and grabbed the knife Carol had given her. With it in hand, she walked silently around the bed until she stood beside Phillip's sleeping body.

She'd only have one chance to do this. If she failed to do this, failed to end him, then her family back at the prison would be at risk. They'd be in danger. This would be the only chance to do this, because she would never allow him to touch her like that ever again.

The knife shook as she held it out and positioned it above his head.

* * *

The rest of the group had cleared from the commons room. Glenn and Maggie went off for their turn on watch, Beth went to put Judith to bed, the Grimes and Hershel followed her. Merle went back to his cell and Michonne went out to the yard to do her own perimeter check. The only ones left were Carol, Daryl and Ed.

The two of them ignored the angry man in the corner and continued to talk softly to each other.

"Do you think Andrea will do it?" Carol asked.

Daryl played with his hands and shrugged. "Don't know. If she was smart, she would. We'd have one less thing to worry about." His hands slid to his lap. "'Sides, the bastard deserves it for what he almost made me and Merle do."

Carol placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ain't really much to talk about besides the fact he tried to get us to kill each other."

"But you wouldn't do that, neither of you would, right?"

"Naw, we showed him. Me and Merle fought a little before we decided we take all of fuckin' Woodbury together. Would have been killed if Rick hadn't showed up with back-up."

She leaned into his side. "I'm glad they did. I'm glad you're here and you know what, I'm glad Merle's here, too. Before all this, I use to think that he wasn't good for you, but it seems like he's really trying to get along with everyone."

"Yeah," Daryl sighed. "Looks like you have more faith in him than me." He didn't look at her as he continued. "I keep expectin' him to turn around and attack Glenn or try to kill Rick."

Carol's heart broke at the grief in his tone. He had been glad that he had found his brother, but now he couldn't trust him to try not to harm them all. "I don't think he'd do that. Especially now."

Daryl just nodded, but didn't look convinced. Just then, a spoon clattered to a table and they suddenly remembered they weren't alone. Turning around, they saw Ed still sat in the same spot and was now glaring at them.

"Well," Daryl stood up. "I think it's time we head to bed." He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Just let me do these dishes and I'll be there." Carol bent to collect the bowls at their table and moved to add them to the pile by the stove.

"You ain't gotta do that." Daryl stopped her. "Ol' Ed will do them." He smirked at the man over his shoulder.

Carol snorted. Ed doing dishes? Now that deserved a laugh. Ed had probably never washed a dish in his entire life.

"All right," she said. "I'll just go and get the water to wash them in and I'll meet you in our cell. Keep the bed warm for me."

He grabbed her arm, gently. "I ain't leavin' you in here with him. You don't even have your knife."

"Just give me yours and I'll be fine. Trust me." She cupped his cheek. "If he tries anything, I'll kill him. Remember that."

"Fine." He unhooked the knife from his belt and sat it on the counter next to her. "Don't hesitate to use it, all right?"

"I won't." She smiled.

"I'll see you in a few, then." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her hard. Thinking of Ed, who was probably watching, he deepened the kiss. When she moaned into his mouth, it caused him to make the kiss more heated.

Carol pulled back after several minutes and smirked up at him. "Okay, I think we're done giving him a show. Head to bed and I'll be right there."

"Hurry your ass up." He kissed her one last time and left.

Carol turned to the counter, one hand on the knife while the other one sorted the bowls into two equal piles. Once that was done, she moved to the side of the commons area and picked up a bucket of water. They had used the same water to clean the breakfast dishes, but they didn't have the luxury of running water anymore so more often than not, they had to reuse water.

She set the bucket next to the bowls, placed a towel beside that and moved to go to the cellblock, hoping Ed would get the hint.

"You know, he's just using you." His voice was to close for comfort and she quickly whirled around. She kept the knife at her side, but made sure he saw it.

She rolled her eyes. "Now, why would you think a thing like _that_, Ed?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That man has it out for me and he's using you to rile me up. He ain't that stupid to want to really be with a washed up old ha-"

Lightening fast, a knife was at his chin and he froze. Carol pressed the knife slightly into his skin and was rewarded with a small drop of blood. "You can say all the stuff you want, Ed, but I won't believe you. I never will again." Dropping the knife, she smiled. "Oh, and thanks for volunteering to do the dishes." Without another word, she walked into the cellblock and closed the door.

"Hey!" Ed protested. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Daryl suddenly showed up beside her at the door. "Sure as hell not in here. You got your own cellblock to go to. So, once you finish your chores, then you can go to bed." He turned to leave, guiding Carol with him, and then he paused and turned back around. "Oh, and if them dishes ain't done to my likin', then I'm gonna beat your ass."

* * *

The knife in her hand was coated with blood; drops fell onto the white sheet she still held around her body. She couldn't believe she had done it. She had killed him. The Governor's eyes were open and unseeing, since he had woken up right before she had plunged the knife through his skull.

Now, she had no idea what to do. What would happen when they found him like this in the morning? Would they know she was the one to do it and would they go to the prison to retaliate? All she did know was that she had to get out of there. At least, she'd be able to warn Rick and the rest of the group of a possible Woodbury attack.

She hoped that without their leader, they would feel lost and not know what to do. Hopefully, the last things on their mind would be revenge.

Glancing out of the window, she saw it was starting to get lighter out and she needed to hurry. She quickly threw her clothes back on, cleaned off the bloody knife on the sheet covering the Governor's dead body, stuffed it into the belt of her jeans and went to open the door.

She came face to face with Milton Mamet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, but this chapter gave me a couple troubles but I am really happy with the way it turned out! :) I can't believe this story has made it to 10 chapters. Well, so much for it only being 3 or 4!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

**Part 10**

"Everything all right, Andrea?" Milton asked and stopped in front of the doorway. It looked like he had been heading to his room, which was located in the same apartment building as the Governor's and had paused when she flung the door open.

"I'm fine," she tried to hide the tremor of fear in her voice. She didn't want him to find out what had just happened in that room until she was way out of Woodbury.

"You sure?" Milton pushed his glasses higher on his nose and gave her a once over, clearly not believing she was fine. She had to calm her breathing and heart rate, if she planned to pull the 'nothing is wrong' card.

"Yeah, I was just visiting Phillip." With a forced smile, she grasped the door handle behind her back and attempted to shut the door. She couldn't close it all the way, because Milton still stood in front of her and didn't seem like he was going to move, either.

"Isn't a little late for that? It's almost dawn." Then suddenly his eyes zeroed in on her hand and the question he had asked was forgotten. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

Andrea started at his exclamation and looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood, but none of it hers. In her haste to get dressed, clean the knife and get the hell out of Woodbury she had forgotten to wash of her hand. It was such a stupid mistake.

"It's okay, Milton." She hid the limb behind her. "I'll just go back to my apartment and bandage it up."

"No, no, no." He shook his head and brushed past her into the Governor's room. "That's a lot of blood and it needs to be taken care of now. Phillip has so-"

Andrea knew the exact moment he had seen the bloody sheets and the dead man underneath them.

Quickly she backed into the room and shut the door, blocking off Milton's escape. He looked at her, eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"Did you...?"

There was no point in lying and it was clearly obvious she had killed him, so she nodded her head.

He looked even more confused. "But why? You two were...together."

"The man was sick, Milton. You spent the most time with him, didn't you? You should have noticed something was off."

Milton looked uncomfortable while he fiddled with his glasses and avoided any eye contact with her. Andrea knew, then, that the man before her had suspected that Phillip Blake had been off his rocker.

Finally, he sighed. "What are we going to do with the body? When someone finds him like this, they'll know who killed him and they'll be out for blood. There's no telling what they'll do to get that blood."

That was what Andrea was afraid of.

"Maybe we could make up a story." Milton said after a moment. "Maybe make it so that you didn't have choice but to kill him."

She slowly nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah. Maybe I could say that he turned in his sleep and I had no choice but to stab him."

"Some may still not believe you." He paused. "Take your clothes off."

"Excuse me!" Andrea cried. That had come out of no where and she had least expected it to come from Milton.

"S-Sorry," he backtracked. "I was just thinking maybe you could undress, climb in bed and we manipulate his body so it's on you and make so it so it looks like you just stabbed him."

She smiled. "That's a good plan, Milton." Without another word, she stripped down to her underwear. Milton turned red and quickly averted his gaze.

"Okay, I'm ready." She climbed into the bed. "Help pull him on me." Milton moved quickly and together they pulled the Governor's body halfway on her. "Hand me my knife. It's in my pants." He did as he was told and Andrea carefully inserted the weapon into the same place she had stabbed him.

Milton turned a little green at the squelching sound the knife made as it settled back into the former leader of Woodbury's head. She then moved to shut his eyes. It would do no good if she tried to pull of the fact that Phillip had turned if his eyes still remained clear.

"You'll need to leave and go to your room. I'm going to scream and make sure you're not the first one here, all right?"

He nodded and quickly left the room without uttering another word. Andrea had to give him credit. She had expected him to faint at the sight of the body in the bed, but he had held his ground and had even helped move it.

She waited a few more minutes, hoping it was enough time to allow Milton to get to his room and collect himself. Then, finally, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Carol lay awake and watched the man sleeping peacefully beside her. How had she gotten so lucky? Was Daryl her reward for having to suffer thirteen years with a bastard? She trailed the tips of her fingers down his cheek and was surprised when one of his hands shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"No, just couldn't sleep."

Daryl opened his eyes then and moved to lie on his back. "It ain't even light out. Best try to at least get some sleep before everyone starts stompin' around here like they're a herd of fuckin' elephants."

Carol buried her face in his chest and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that you're usually the only one who stomps around here." For a man who used his stealth to hunt, he could sure make his footsteps loud if he wanted to.

"Shut up," he mumbled and pulled her closer. It didn't take long after that for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

Martinez was the first to storm into the room, followed by Shumpert. Both held rifles in their hands. Martinez took one look at Andrea, who was struggling to free herself from the weight of the Governor and moved to pull her out from under him.

"What happened?" He demanded when he saw the knife sticking out of Phillip's skull and the blood that was splattered all over the white sheets.

"I-I don't know," Andrea sobbed. "I just woke up and there he was trying to eat me. I had no c-choice. I had to kill him." She put her face in her hands and cried. All the while, she tried to not think about how pathetic she sounded. It must have been pretty convincing because when more people filed into the room and heard the story, they all gave her sympathetic looks.

An elderly woman, who had been in the apartments next door, approached her and shrugged off the jacket she wore and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, sweetie."

Andrea nodded mutely and smiled in thanks.

"What happened?!" Suddenly Milton burst through the room and she winced at the obvious forcefulness of his words. He was a terrible actor.

"The Governor turned and Andrea had no choice but to put him down," Martinez informed the bespectacled man.

"Oh, how horrible!" His eyes found hers and she tried to signal that he was going a little overboard with his acting.

Many people filed out of the room, some shaking their heads sadly at the fact their leader was now dead but they all understood what and why Andrea had done what she had.

Shumpert and Martinez wrapped the body in the bloody sheets and carried it out of the room.

"They'll bury him tomorrow." Milton walked up to her once they were alone. "I know you want to leave, now, but I think it would be best if you stayed for the funeral. It would look less suspicious."

She agreed. "Okay, I will. Then, I'm leaving. I can't be here anymore. I need to go back to my family."

Milton didn't say anything and had a troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's going to lead Woodbury now? The man may have been sick, Andrea, but he was a good leader. He kept his people safe and fed."

That had been true. Phillip Blake had been an exceptional leader, but Andrea knew that they were others in this town they could easily take over from him. One of them was standing in front of her now.

"You can lead them, Milton," She said.

"What?" He looked horrified. "N-No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Martinez and Shumpert can help you. Hell, even Karen could help. You don't need just one person to lead."

"Andrea..."

"You're smart, Milton. You'll figure this out and you'll be able to keep Woodbury thriving. I believe in you." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Before the funeral, Milton called a meeting with Shumpert, Martinez and Karen and explained the situation to them. They all agreed to separate the role of leadership and Milton was confident in knowing that Woodbury would not die.

"And after the funeral," Milton stopped them all from leaving the room. "We need to talk about the group at the prison. I don't believe they are terrorists and I would like to be on friendlier terms with them." He held up a hand and stopped the protests, feeling braver than he had been in his life. "I do not want to talk ill of the dead, but once we lay the Governor to rest, there are a few things you all need to know about our former beloved leader."

* * *

The funeral was short with a few words spoken over the body of the Governor, still wrapped in his bloody sheets. They had no place to bury him and no one wanted to risk leaving the walls, so they opted to burn the body.

Milton was the one to set the sheet aflame and Andrea watched as the body burned. Joy filled her heart knowing that the man would no longer terrorize her family and harm innocent people ever again.

She didn't say goodbye to anyone before she packed her stuff and quietly hopped over one of the now abandoned walls. She had said her goodbyes to Milton several hours prior and she knew that she would probably see the man sometime in the future. He had told her of his want to be on peaceful terms with Rick's group and Andrea had been happy to hear this.

This what she wanted. Peace.

Now, in a few short hours, she would be reunited with the family she had been separated from for eight months.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Caryl, but I had to show what was going on at Woodbury. I hope you all thought the idea for covering up how Andrea really killed the Governor was plausible. That was the part gave me the most problems and finally I decided that was what was going to happen.**

**So, the next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter. If not, then the one after that will definitely be the last one. It's going to be said to see this story end. I've had so much fun writing it! :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's the next part! I just also want to say that Michonne may be a little off, but this is how I saw her character in season 3. She kind of flirted with Merle a bit there. I think that since Merle is trying harder to fit in with the group in this story, his apology was more sincere and they are now on friendlier terms. I would have loved to see how they acted around each other in season 4, but of course that's impossible because Merle didn't make it to season 4. :(**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Part11**

Carol, once again, found herself awake before the rest of the group but she wasn't completely alone this time. Daryl lay awake next to her.

"Morning," she smiled and moved to climb out of bed. She was up, so she might as well take care of breakfast. Before she could leave the bed, though, Daryl grabbed her wrist and tugged her back in.

"Where you goin'?" He buried his face in her neck and kissed the spot behind her ear.

"I'm going to make break-"

"Let Beth or Maggie take care of it." He began to kiss along her jaw line.

"But Daryl..." Her protest was half-hearted, because the last thing she wanted to do right now was make breakfast while she had this man in her bed.

"Don't make me beg, woman." She giggled at his words and he propped himself on his elbow to get a better look at her face. "What are you laughin' at?"

"I don't think I've ever see you beg before." She gave him a mischievous grin. "It might be nice to see."

His eyes narrowed. "Carol..." He warned.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him down for a kiss and urged his body on top of hers. "Fine, no begging. This time."

He trailed kissed along her collarbone and moved to pull her shirt over her head. Once it was taken off, Carol moved to unbutton his shirt.

"We're going to have this quick, Daryl." Next went her pants, then his and clothes kept falling to the ground until both of them lay naked. "Everyone is going to be up soon and the last thing we need is someone walking in on us." The 'someone' that came to her mind was the one-handed man who was sleeping a cell away.

"You're right," he kissed her hard and positioned himself between her thighs. "You best hold on, then." He smirked and slid inside her.

* * *

_ "Daryl."_

Ed clutched the bars that separated him from cell block C, hard. That woman was just rubbing it in now. Moaning that fucking redneck's name. There was no way that piece of trash knew how to pleasure a woman.

They were probably doing it on purpose. They probably knew he was out there and they wanted him to hear. Well, they were going to pay.

First, Carol and then he'd go after that hillbilly. He'd just have to be patient and wait for the perfect time to attack. He'd wait until Carol was alone and vulnerable then he would kidnap and kill her and when that redneck went off to look for her, he'd end him too.

He patted his hip where he now hid a knife. After overturning all the bunks in his cell block, he had found one hidden among the springs.

Now, he was armed and all he had to do was wait.

* * *

It wasn't until they heard everyone moving around did Carol and Daryl finally leave their bed and cell. Merle left his cell at the same time and smirked at the two. Carol felt her face grow hot, she hadn't been exactly quiet and she was pretty sure Merle had probably heard them. Thankfully, he didn't say anything and passed them to walk down the stairs.

The group gathered in the commons room and ignored Ed, who sat glaring in the corner. Carol quickly went to help a struggling Beth with breakfast and Daryl went to sit by his brother.

Merle moved to open his mouth, but Daryl quickly cut him off. "Shut-up."

"What?" He held up his hand in a placating manner. "How do ya know what I was goin' to say?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I'm your fuckin' brother and I know where your head is always at."

"Hell, I was jus' goin' to say that ya must have been doin' a fine fuckin' job if your woman was makin' all them noises." He smirked.

"Didn't I fuckin' tell you to shut-up?"

Merle chuckled and stood up. "Well, I'm goin' go and take watch for a little bit. Michonne's out there, too and I figured I could give her a some company."

"Are you sure you're the company she wants, Merle?" Carol came up behind him and handed him a plate of food with a smirk.

"Hey, that ain't nice." He nudged her with his elbow and headed out of the common area and into the prison yard.

* * *

"Anythin'?" Merle asked as he approached the swordswoman, who was standing by the chain link fence that protected them from the walkers that still lumbered around in the yard. More had walked through the gate and he knew that it was going to be a hell of a job to clear them all.

"Nothing," she answered and turned to him. He was glad to see some of the animosity gone from her features. In fact, there was none there. She suddenly reached over, plucked some food from his plate, and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey!" He held the plate out of her reach. "Get your own damn food if yer hungry!"

Michonne placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "How do you plan on eating that standing up?"

Merle hadn't noticed before, which he should have since he _was_ still missing his fucking hand, but now he saw his dilemma. He held the plate and fork in his one good hand and there was no way he could use the other to eat with. Unless he wanted to end up with more food all over himself than he got in his mouth.

"Don't suppose ya would hold it for me?" He scowled. He hated asking for help, especially when it had to be because of his missing limb.

"Only if you share." She took the plate with another smirk and he began to wonder why she was so damn happy all of a sudden. A few days ago, she had wanted to kill him and now she was smiling and, dare he say it, flirting with him.

Hm, maybe he should apologize more often.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a figure approaching the now destroyed gate leading to the prison. The blonde hair immediately told him who it was.

"Well, it looks like Blondie has returned." Then him and Michonne moved quickly to open the gate and help make a clear path through the walkers, so the woman could enter the prison safely.

* * *

This time Andrea was more welcomed into the prison. Rick still looked at her skeptically, but he had every right to. She hadn't spilled her news about the Governor, yet. Instead, she waited until she spotted Carol and went to give her friend a hug.

"I did it," she whispered and pulled away with a smile. "He's dead. I killed him."

Daryl, who had been standing close enough to hear, widened his eyes in surprise. "No shit. You did?"

She nodded and looked to the rest of the group. "It's finished," she said. "You all don't have to worry about the Governor anymore. I killed him."

Rick didn't look convinced, even though his eyes showed a bit of relief. "What about the rest of Woodbury? After what he did to get Daryl and Merle out of there, I can't imagine that they'll want to be on friendly terms with us."

Daryl couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. After all, they had all but screamed for him and his brother's blood and when Rick and company attacked, it had only mad things worse.

"One of the men that are going to take over, Milton is going to explain everything to them. I trust that he'll be able to convince them to leave us alone." Andrea was confident in the words she spoke.

"I still want to be careful, though. We'll still be ready for an attack, just in case. But for now," he smiled at her. "Let's get you settled into a cell. Welcome home."

* * *

"What the hell is Ed doing back here?" Andrea hissed as she helped Carol wash the dishes left over from breakfast. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Merle and Michonne all had gone out to finally dispatch of all the walkers in the yard and to also fix the destroyed gate.

They seemed more at ease now that they knew the Governor was no longer lurking out there. The chances of being attacked were slim, but Rick still made sure they remained vigil.

Carl had left with Beth and Hershel back into the cell block, probably to hold his little sister and to talk with the younger Greene girl, who he everyone knew he had a crush on. Ed was no where to be seen. That unsettled and relieved Carol.

"It's a long story," she rinsed off a bowl and handed it to Andrea to dry.

"I have time." So, Carol told her everything, even down to her plan on killing Ed if he got to close.

"I don't know, Carol. What if he really catches you off guard and hurts you? I don't want you to get hurt for the sake of finally killing him."

Carol wiped her hands on a towel and lifted up her pant leg. Strapped to her ankle, was a nasty knife.

"Daryl is making sure I stay armed at all times and I'm making sure to keep this hidden."

Andrea looked satisfied to see the weapon there. "In that case, I hope he tries something because I know you're more than capable to end him."

Carol smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

* * *

Ed watched the two women talk. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he didn't care. He just hoped that the blonde one would leave soon, so that he could make his move. He hadn't been standing there long and had only seen the woman put the now clean dishes away.

"Well, I'm going to head to my cell and rest a bit," Andrea spoke. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll gather some water for everyone outside. Maybe I'll even help kill a few walkers."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I'm exhausted after the trek here. I found a vehicle and drove most of the way, but of course it had to run out of gas and I had to walk the rest of the way. Ran into a few walkers, so that's probably the main reason why I'm tired."

"Plus, it sounds like you didn't sleep that much last night."

Andrea shook her head. "I don't even think I've gotten an hour of sleep the past twenty-four hours. I think I've been running on adrenaline and now, it's running out."

"Well, why don't you go on to bed and I'll talk to you later." She placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm glad you're back, Andrea. I really am."

Ed then watched in satisfaction as the blonde woman finally left. This left Carol all alone and he was reading to put his plan in motion.

He was going to kill her.

It was all her fault actually. If she hadn't been such a whore, then he wouldn't have felt the need to punish her this way.

* * *

Carol felt his presence behind her and she carefully hid a smile. Finally, his ass was going to make a move. She'd been waiting for this moment and was glad to know that soon she would be rid of this man for life.

She heard the quiet footsteps approach her and made sure to keep her face neutral. When she felt a tip of a knife pressed into her neck, she forced herself to gasp in 'fear'. Let him think he had the upper hand here. She would show him soon that she was not someone to mess with. She was not the weak woman of before and she wasn't going to hesitate to end him once the opportunity arose.

"Come on, bitch." He hissed. "You're coming with me. We're going to have ourselves a little fun before I punish you for your whorish behavior." He tugged on her arm and never moved the knife from her neck.

"Where are you taking me?" She whimpered.

Her acting must have been pretty good, because when he turned her to face him; he had a smirk of satisfaction on his face. As if he thought, he had won.

"We're going where no one will ever find you." Then he began pulling her to the tombs.

* * *

**So, the moment you all have been waiting for is going to happen in the next chapter. I know last chapter I said there wouldn't be more tna two chapters left and now, I'm not too sure. I have a feeling that the next chapter may be a little long and I may want to split it in half. I also kind of have an epilogue in mind, too. So, there could be 2 or 3 chapters left. Hopefully that'll excite some of you!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, but I was working(still working) on a little story about what I would have liked to happen after episode 4x04. I wanted to finish it by today, but that didn't happen. So, how about that episode tonight? (Don't read further if you don't want to get spoiled!) Hershel was freaking awesome! I love that old guy, but unfortunately we didn't get that talk between Daryl and Rick. We were SUPPOSED to, but Rick decided to go pick some pea pods with his son instead of telling one of his good friends that he kicked out one of their own. *sigh*. Well, rant over. I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

* * *

**Part 12**

Most of the walkers had been taken care of, but Rick had wanted them to rest a bit before they cut down the rest. He didn't want to risk someone getting too tired and letting their guard down, even for just a second. Daryl hadn't minded. For some reason, as he was stabbing walkers through the eye and fighting alongside his brother and Michonne, he started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Carol was still in the cellblock with Hershel, Beth, Carl, Andrea...and Ed. She had her knife, he knew, but there was still that worry that her bastard of an ex-husband would harm or kill her.

"Where's yer head at baby brother?" Merle shouted and stabbed a walker that had been creeping up behind him. They had yet to make it to the gate that would allow them back into the courtyard of their cellblock, so they were still very much in danger.

"Sorry," he mumbled and made sure to keep more of an eye out. Rick was at the gate now, unlocking it. Glenn and Maggie stood behind him and made sure no walkers could get at him while he had his back turned. The Dixons and Michonne stayed even farther behind and killed more of the walkers while they waited.

"I'm not the one you'll have to be sayin' sorry to if'n ya get bit," Merle said and nudged Daryl. "If we go back in that cell block with ya havin' a chunk taken out of ya, then that woman will most likely raise hell."

"She wouldn't be happy. That's for damn sure." Michonne joined the conversation right after she sliced a walker's head in half. Merle whistled under his breath. Impressed.

"Fuck, I ain't goin' to get bit. Jesus!" To emphasize his point, he turned and shot the nearest walker to him. Which had been several yards away.

"Well, with ya head in the fuckin' clouds, I wasn't so sure." Merle bumped him again and walked past. Michonne looked at him for a moment.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Jus' got a bad feelin'," he answered. "Rick needs to hurry up with the damn gate, so I can check on Carol. Make sure she's all right."

They both watched as Merle approached their leader. "Fuck, Officer Friendly, I opened the damn gate faster than you and I only had one fuckin' hand! My bro has to get inside and check on his lady, so hurry up!"

Rick glared back at the older Dixon, then, finally, with a flick of his wrist, the lock fell from the chain and the gate was pulled open. Everyone quickly ran inside and Rick closed the gate once again.

Daryl didn't stay for the regroup meeting Rick was having and, instead, ran inside. The bad feeling only increased when he ran into the common area and didn't see anyone. Ed usually hung around at this time, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The dishes were washed and stacked neatly on one of the tables. Maybe she had gone back to the cellblock to rest or talk with Hershel.

Andrea suddenly appeared at the door to the cellblock. "Something wrong, Daryl?"

"Carol in there?" He asked, nearing the door and looking past the woman in hopes of spotting Carol. He didn't see her.

"No. She didn't take water out to you guys? That's what she said she was doing once we were finished with the dishes."

"She didn't come out."

Andrea's eyes widened in alarm. "When I left to take a nap, she and Ed were still in here."

"Shit! That motherfucker must have grabbed her." He turned to Andrea, angrily. "Why did you leave her alone with him?"

The woman instantly got defensive. "She was armed, Daryl, and she can handle herself. I wouldn't have left her alone if she hadn't been capable of ending him, but she is."

Daryl knew that. He had thought her everything she knew, but the thought of her being alone with Ed somewhere in the prison scared him. They hadn't cleared every section of the prison, yet, and he knew there were some walkers still out there. What if they ran into some? He had finally been able to admit his feelings and be with her. He couldn't lose her, now.

"We need to find her!"

"Okay, okay." She opened the gate and slipped out. Just then, the rest of the group filed in and Rick instantly noticed the anger on Daryl's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ed took Carol." Daryl snapped. The news set everyone on edge.

"Shit," Rick said and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "We'll have to split up, then, and try to find them as soon as possible."

Everyone agreed with that idea.

"Glenn and Maggie, I want you here at the cellblock incase Ed comes back and tries to hurt anyone else. Andrea come with me and we'll check the other cell blocks." He turned to Merle and Michonne, who stood a ways behind him. "You two should check outside and around the perimeter of the prison. Maybe he took her out there. Can you guys handle it by yourselves?"

Merle glanced over at Michonne, whose hand was already going to her katana. "Hell yeah."

"Daryl, you check the tombs. You alright to be by yourself?"

Daryl nodded and was off in a flash. He didn't want to waste another second. Not while Carol was out there with that son of a bitch.

* * *

The knife pressed into her neck and Ed's hot breath washed over her face as he leaned close to speak. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, bitch?"

"No," she whimpered. They hadn't been walking long, but she knew that they were deep in the tombs. A stab of fear did hit her when she saw that she didn't know where she was at exactly. How would she find her way back once she got rid of Ed?

"I'm going to kill you, but first," he opened a random door and shoved her inside without checking it first. She was lucky there weren't any walkers hiding out in there. "I'm going to have a little fun with my _wife."_

"Please, Ed. Don't do this." She backed up until her back hit the concrete wall behind her. They were in a janitor's closet of some sort. It reminded her of the room she had been trapped in not so long ago. "I'm sorry for everything, Ed. Please."

She thought she over did the acting when she saw him falter as he walked closer. Instead of call her out, he turned to the door and shut it. The only light in the room was from the small dirty window above her head.

"It's too late to apologize, now. You shouldn't have been fucking around with that stupid redneck." He walked even closer. The knife in his hand flashed in the slight sunlight and the predatory grin on his face never wavered. "Now, I'm going to make you pay."

* * *

"I feel bad for ol' Ed once my brother gets a hold of him," Merle said to Michonne as they walked on the outside of the prison. They took to the shadows of the trees and luckily, no walkers had seen them. "He's goin' to make that man suffer for takin' Carol."

"I'd make him suffer, too." Michonne kept a sharp eye on her surroundings and held her sword at her side. If anything were to jump out at them, she'd be ready to take care of it. "Just like I would have made the Governor suffer, if I had gotten the chance."

"Are ya disappointed ya _didn't_ get the chance?"

"No, he's dead and that's all I can ask for. Though, I do wish I could have taken out his other eye." She smirked up at him and they continued walking in silence.

"Hey, what made ya not want to kill me anymore?" He suddenly asked, knowing that it probably wasn't the best time to bring it up. But he was curious.

"Well, your apology helped. Plus, I've seen how well your aim is with a gun. If you had wanted me dead, then I would have been."

* * *

Ed continued to stalk closer, but she wasn't afraid. She had a knife in her boot and a will to survive. This man couldn't hurt her anymore. She wouldn't allow it. Once he got close enough, which was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin, she kneed him hard in the groan and used the moment where he nearly fell to the floor and reached for her knife.

Ed was quick to his feet, which was unexpected, and would have nearly tackled her to the ground if she hadn't kept an eye on him. He went careening into a wall as she sidestepped him.

"Come here, you little bitch." The knife was still in his hand and Carol didn't want to get too close, knowing that he would start swinging it widely in an effort to protect himself and she didn't want to risk getting slashed.

He lunged at her again and she used that as an opportunity to fling the door open. She wasn't expected a walker to be right outside and when it heard the door open, it was immediately on her. She wrestled with it, but luckily it had been a smaller man in it's past life and she managed to throw it away from her...and right on Ed.

Carol didn't even turn to see if Ed had been bit and focused on getting out of there, but when she moved to run, a noise got her attention. It started as a small shuffling noise, but continued to get louder and louder. Then, just around the corner she had been ready to run to, a dozen or so walkers appeared.

She moved to run in the other direction, but something grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, you don't!" It was Ed. He had somehow managed to kill the walker and the blood from it was splatted across his face, which made him look more sinister.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, not caring that she was being so loud. The walkers had already spotted them and now headed their way. She kicked him hard in the shin, but that didn't seem to faze him. She struggled hard, but he still, somehow, managed to keep a good hold on her.

"Looks like I don't get to have my way with you, then." He hissed in her ear and tightened the hold on her arm. It just had to be same hand with her knife. She tried to swing at him with her other arm, but he stopped it. "But I do get to watch as you get ripped apart by them things."

* * *

A scream echoed off the walls of the tombs and Daryl knew exactly who it came from. His pace quickened and the grip on his loaded crossbow tightened.

He just hoped he'd make it to Carol on time.

* * *

**I know I said that this chapter was the chapter where Ed would get his, but I decided to end it here for now. The next chapter will be that chapter. I promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are so freaking awesome!**


End file.
